Time of Hurt
by ayamiko95
Summary: What will Haruhi do? She confessed to the wrong twin because she was too nervous to realize. What will she do since she doesn't want to hurt him? RE-EDITED :) Please read and review!
1. Wrong Confession

Hello there! Recently, I read through all my fics once more and I decided to edit this story :) I hope you all enjoy!

This story was originally created on 3/22/09 and finished on 3/29/09 with 4 chapters :) and for old time readers, I might've tweaked the story a bit ^^ since my style in the past had been childish :D

This is still short like the last time, but it's improved! kekeke :]

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, OOC ahead :)**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Wong Confession

.

.

.

Inside the prestigious school of Ouran, a girl with short dark brown hair and round auburn eyes sighed as she rested her chin at the back of her hand, her elbow on top of her desk. She closed her eyes, clearly stressing over something.

She sighed once again upon remembering a certain incident earlier on.

.

.

.

_She sat by one of the benches in the school's garden. She couldn't help but fidget every second as she tried to imagine what was to come._

_Her heart skipped at beat as she heard the crunching of fallen dried leaves, indicating that someone was approaching her._

_"Haruhi?" A male voice spoke._

_Haruhi's ears were ringing as she nervously stood up, only glancing at the person to determine it was who she thought. Upon seeing the pink colored hair, Haruhi looked back at the greenery beneath her feet._

_"I… I like you!" Haruhi blushed as she still refused to look up._

_After she said those words, silence still began to stretch and Haruhi was about to look up when someone suddenly spoke._

_"What the heck are you two doing here?" An irritated voice said. Haruhi's eyes widen as she recognized that voice._

_She looked up and saw Kaoru staring at her speechlessly with shock, and just behind him, Hikaru, who looked infinitely pissed glared at her._

_Haruhi's eyes widen._

_She confessed to the wrong twin! But… she never mistook them for one another. Haruhi's panicked eyes scanned the both them, making her confused for a moment. Was she looking at… two Hikaru's?_

_"Let's go Kaoru," HIkaru urged impatiently._

_A smile suddenly broke from Koaru's face as he turned to his twin brother, "Haruhi confessed to me!" He bragged, "We're going to start dating!"_

_Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Now go get changed. Stop trying look like me, I'm already tired of that game. You could've tricked Haruhi too." He eyed Haruhi meaningfully._

_But all Haruhi could do was avoid his eyes._

_Kaoru laughed out loud at Hikaru's statement. He shook his head, "Even though I was pretending to be you, Haruhi never failed to tell us apart." He looked at his twin deviously, "You're wishing she could've confessed to you, didn't you?"_

_Hikaru flushed a light pink as he glared at his twin. "Shut up," He trudged away from them._

_._

_._

_._

Haruhi groaned as she remembered what had happened. How could she be so stupid as to make such a huge mistake? She was so nervous that she wasn't able to realize that she confessed to the wrong twin. But she can't take back her words anymore.

She would only hurt Kaoru's feelings. She felt disgusted just imagining how she would take back her confession. But… She couldn't forget the glare Hikaru sent her way.

He looks angry, but Haruhi knew him long enough to know that that wasn't his true feelings. He was hurt. Hurt by what she did. After all… Hikaru had confessed to her first just a few weeks ago…

.

.

.

_It was already dismissal, and almost everyone had cleared the classroom. Haruhi sighed as she looked outside the window, seeing rain pouring. She wasn't prepared for the wet weather, thus she didn't bring an umbrella._

_When she saw that the rain was subsiding, she stood up from her desk and was about to leave her classroom when she jumped in surprise._

_She didn't know that someone else was in the room, but there, leaning on the front door of her classroom, Hikaru stood. His hands were inside his pockets as he watched her silently._

_Haruhi offered him a small smile. "Hikaru, how long have you been standing there? You should've said something at least."_

_"Hey?" Haruhi said, approaching Hikaru when he didn't speak._

_"We've known each other for a long time now, haven't we?" Hikaru suddenly said, when Haruhi was a feet away from him._

_"Mn," Haruhi agreed, smiling at him. "We've been childhood friends, together with Kaoru."_

_Hikaru suddenly flinched upon the mention of Kaoru's name. "Don't bring Kaoru up,"_

_Haruhi sighed as she sat on one of the tables in the classroom, "Did you guys have another fight?" She smiled, trying to suppress her laughter._

_"Haruhi," Hikaru sighed as he shook his head. Leave it to her not to know about the atmosphere and situation. "I'm being serious here."_

_"I'm sorry," Haruhi raised both of her hands, "But I rarely see you like this. What's going on?"_

_"I'm in love with you Haruhi," Hikaru said seriously, looking at Haruhi straight in the eyes. "At first I thought it was just because we're childhood friends, that's why I feel fondly towards you. But, growing up, living in separate crowds, I realized that my feelings were more than that,"_

_"Hika—"_

_"We see each other on weekends, but I can't sit still unless I see you in school. Wherever I go around campus, I always hope that I'd see you along the hallway, in the lunch room, or when we shift classrooms. This isn't fondness at all."_

_"Hikaru…" Was all Haruhi could say as she heard his confession speechlessly._

_Hikaru's serious expression suddenly changed into an easy one, "I'm not expecting an answer immediately; I just want you to think about it."_

_Haruhi brought her fingers to her lips as she looked at the ground, seeming to think about it deeply. "Hikaru,"_

_Hikaru brought both of his hands up, "Not now."_

_"I'm glad you confessed," Haruhi said slowly, gauging Hikaru's expression._

_Hikaru's eyes widen._

_"I'll think about it carefully,"_

_"Does that mean you—" Hikaru didn't have a chance to finish what he wanted to say since Haruhi had already ran out of the classroom, not sparing him a backward glance again._

_Still. The fact that she was going to think about it carefully, meant that he has a chance right?_

_._

_._

_._

From the start, Haruhi was going to answer Hikaru anyway. She just wanted to tease him a little bit by making him anxious. While growing up, she and Hikaru had been closer than she had been with Kaoru. Hikaru was the one who always got her, who was always there when she was down…

Confessing to the wrong twin, and having Kaoru accept her confession… she just knew and realized that Kaoru also had feelings for her.

Haruhi shook her head tiredly. What a mess…

* * *

.

.

.

"You should've seen how cute she was," Kaoru grinned at his twin as he laid down on their bed. He lifted his head to see Hikaru sitting by there desk. "We never thought that she'd even fall for someone at all! That childhood friend of ours." Kaoru shook his head at the memory.

"Really," Hikaru answered, not really listening to Kaoru at all as he turned his chair to face his desk.

"Hey," Kaoru called, lifting himself up by his elbows. "What's wrong with you? You've been like that since this morning."

"Nothing."

Kaoru sighed as he let himself plop into their bed again, "You like her too, don't you?" He said quietly, but still loud enough for Hikaru to hear.

_If you knew that then why the hell did you accept her__— wait, that was what I was doing too._ Hikaru sighed, "It doesn't matter."

"Good thing milord doesn't know about this, if not, he would've killed me." Kaoru said, referring to their 'king', or most commonly known as the president of their club_— _Suou Tamaki.

When Haruhi newly transferred to Ouran, she had gone into their club room to see the twins. But, as fate would have it, the womanizing king of theirs was able to set his eyes onto their childhood friend. And from then on, whenever Haruhi visits their club, Tamaki would immediately monopolize her.

"He could do whatever he wants," Hikaru muttered.

Without realizing that Kaoru was already behind him, he felt Kaoru turned his chair. Kaoru looked at Hikaru with a pout on his lips, "Are you going to start hating me, Hikaru?" He asked gently, shifting to their brotherly gayish act.

Hikaru tried to resist his twin's advance, but he couldn't help but place his hand under Kaoru's chin and say, "No, of course not. I was just getting jealous that Haruhi will have more of you now," Answered Hikaru, falling for Kaoru's trap. _Dammit! Stupid reflexes!_

__"Well then!" Kaoru said, pulling away from his brother, "You don't have to worry too much." He grinned, "Tomorrow, I shall have a date with Ha-ru-hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~" He shouted as he ran out of their room.

As soon as Kaoru was gone, Hikaru banged his fist onto the table. "Darn it!" He unclenched his fist slowly and sighed deeply. "I love her..."

Kaoru leaned his head onto the wall behind him as he stood quietly outside their bedroom. Obviously hearing the words Hikaru said. He looked back with guilt written across his face, "I'm sorry Hikaru." He murmured.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: How is this? Review please!


	2. The Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

I've always liked Episode 16 of Ouran, the date Hikaru and Haruhi went to :) So, I'm gonna use that similar scene here as a guide:) Disclaimers~

* * *

Chapter 2 — The Date

.

.

.

The usual peaceful Monday morning at a particular Music Room has been disrupted as the Ouran High School Host Club's president, Suou Tamaki, is on a rampant mode.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Tamaki, the blonde haired womanizer, screamed in tears as he ran around the room without any direction or pattern in mind.

As he ran around crazily, two club members entered the room. The club's cutest member, Haninozuka "Honey" Mitsukuni, and the club's tallest member, Morinozuka "Mori" Takahashi, walked into the room. Honey yawned as he gripped his stuffed toy to his side. "As usual, you're late with the news, Tama-chan."

Tamaki halted in front of Honey and knelt onto the floor in defeat. "One week! Why hasn't anyone told me that _my_ Haruhi has been going out with that pervert!" He cried, pointing to Kaoru, who was sitting by the french windows without a word as he stared at the view outside.

The club's vice-president, Ootori Kyouya, also walked into the room. He pushed his glasses up to his nose and scribbled a few things into his notebook. When he looked up from it, he saw Tamaki laying on the floor with a pool of tears. "Get a hold of yourself, our club's profit is declining now. The costumers coming have lessened due to the twin's fans leaving and the seemingly dark atmosphere of our club room. 30% of our costumers won't come anymore..." Kyouya continued to calculate as he took a seat at a random couch.

"Kaoru," Tamaki moaned in tears as he dragged himself up in order to stand up. Honey watched quietly, fascinated by Tamaki's antics as Takahashi just simply stood by his side. "How could you?!" Then Tamaki sluggishly turned to the other corner of the room and shouted, "How could you have allowed this to happen Hikaru!"

"Shut up, would you?" Both Hikaru and Kaoru said together as they also turned to glare at the distraught blonde.

Tamaki froze like a rock at the twin's harshness. Then he turned to his best friend who was still calculating, "Kyouyaaa! The twins are being mean!" He cried at Kyouya's feet.

Kyouya ignored the spoiled Tamaki as Mitsukuni pulled Takahashi's hand and led him onto the couch across Kyouya. "Everything's so lively today as usual," Honey smiled.

"Ah." Takahashi simply agreed.

"Um, excuse me," A female voice spoke.

Tamaki immediately rose from the floor by Kyouya's feet as he perked up at that familiar voice. "Haruhi!" His eyes sparkled.

Haruhi turned to look at Tamaki and bowed a small bow, "Please don't call me so informally," She said bluntly. When Tamaki froze unresponsively, Haruhi scanned the room once again.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru called, standing up from the ledge of the window on which he sat. "What brings you here?"

Hikaru, who had been seating with the same pose as his twin, sitting on the ledge of a window on the other end of the room, stiffened upon hearing Haruhi's name.

"Um, I just had to do something today," Haruhi smiled a small smile at Kaoru as she tried to scan to room once again.

Kaoru didn't have to double guess to know that Haruhi was searching for his older brother. He resisted the frown that was trying to surface from his expression, and then stepped in front of Haruhi when she was about to turn to his twin's direction. "Ne, Haruhi, since there are no classes tomorrow, why don't we go to the beach?"

"The beach? Why do you want to go all of a sudden?"

"We used to go to the beach often when we were kids, but ever since we started middle school, we haven't been able to go anymore." Kaoru frowned.

Haruhi smiled at the nostalgic memory and was about to respond when Tamaki suddenly stood by her side and shouted, "We're coming too!"

"Yay~ The beach!" Honey clapped his hands together. "Let's go!" He smiled at Takahashi.

"Ah," Takahashi replied.

Kyouya once again lifted his glasses up to his nose with a glint in his eyes, "Shoulder the expenses."

Tamaki shivered as Kyouya's glare was sent directly to him, "Y— Yes, of course." He answered.

Kaoru rolled his eyes as he looked at Tamaki. _You're so annoying milord._

"Is Hikaru coming?" Haruhi asked softly.

Kaoru sighed. In the end, his brother was still brought up. He pointed at the direction where his elder twin sat quietly. "If you're looking for him, he's over there."

Haruhi nodded and murmured as small thank you to Kaoru as she walked towards Hikaru's direction. "Hikaru," Haruhi called softly as she stood a few steps away from him.

Hikaru flinched slightly, since he hadn't heard Haruhi coming near him. Still, he refused to look at her.

Haruhi felt her heart constricting as Hikaru didn't turn to look at her. "Ne, we should talk."

Hikaru turned to glare at her as she said those words, "Talk? We have nothing to talk about." He stood up from where he sat and trudged out of the room.

Haruhi stood there, shocked at Hikaru's behavior. In all the years they've spent together, this was the first time Hikaru got mad at her. Kaoru walked to Haruhi's side. "What happened?" He asked gently.

She just shook her head speechlessly, "It's nothing, I just have to—"

"I'll go talk to him," Kaoru said, "Even if it's you, you know that Hikaru won't talk to anyone when he's having a tantrum."

* * *

.

.

.

Kaoru walked silently in the hallway as he went to the place where he suspects his twin to be. He opened the door to the school's gigantic library and walked to the farthest part of the library, there, he saw his older brother sitting on the carpeted floor, his back leaning onto a bookshelf as he had one book open on top his face.

"Hey, Hikaru," Kaoru said gently as he crouched in front of his older brother, carefully pulling the book away from Hikaru's face.

Hikaru slowly opened his eyes as he glared at his younger brother. "What do you want?"

Kaoru stifled his laughter as he allowed himself to seat at the small space across Hikaru. "You like her too, don't you?" Kaoru asked with a smile. "Then why don't you steal her from me?"

"Stop joking," Hikaru said in an annoyed tone, "She confessed to you. I don't have any right to do that."

"You're giving up, just like that?" Kaoru asked gently, "We grew up together, and we've always known that we both have feelings for Haruhi though we never said a word."

Hikaru blushed a light shade of pink at Kaoru's statement. "Whatever," He replied.

"Do you think your feelings are stronger than mine? If you think so, then you shouldn't just give up."

"Shut up," Hikaru grumbled, clenching his fists. "You already have her, what's the point in telling me this? Maybe, if she hadn't chosen you, I would've done something. But it's you, so there's nothing I can do. Stop making me even more miserable."

"Suit yourself," Kaoru sighed, giving up as he stood up.

Hikaru didn't look up as Kaoru brushed at back of his pants as he stood up. "It seems like you have no intention of letting her know how you feel."

_She already knows._ Hikaru thought bitterly.

Hikaru looked up when he saw Kaoru lean down and offered him his hand. "We should stop fighting now, you know how worried Haruhi gets when we fight for too long." Kaoru said gently.

Hikaru sighed too. In the end, it was because of Haruhi that's why he and his brother could still get along so well. He reached out and grabbed his brother's hand as he stood up. "You're right," He said reluctantly.

* * *

.

.

.

"Mn," Haruhi stretched as she stepped out of her car, she looked back and also saw the rest of the Host Club members getting out of their car too.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru waved at her as he jogged to her side.

"Is this where we're staying?" Haruhi asked, looking at the large villa in front of them.

"Yeah. Classmates of mine recommended this place, although we could always stay at the usual villa, I just wanted to try out something new." He smiled.

"Good morning," An old lady said, coming out of the villa. "I'm the owner of this villa, you must be the guests who rented this place." She smiled warmly.

"Thanks for having us on short notice," Kaoru said cheerfully.

"Wow, this place looks nice!" Honey said in awe as the rest of the club members stood behind him and Haruhi.

"Haruhiiiiiii, don't let that pervert touch you!" Tamaki cried as he ran towards Haruhi's side.

"Milord," Kaoru sighed helplessly as Haruhi ignored Tamaki like usual.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the staff," The old lady said, leading them into the villa.

When she opened the door, a protest was suddenly heard. "Ah, I was about to open that." A male voice spoke, and just as the wind blew into the villa, the cap of the voice's owner was blown away.

Haruhi's eyes widen as she recognized the familiar face.

"Arai-kun."

.

.

.

Hikaru sighed irritably for the nth time as he sat on his seat while Haruhi and her 'friend' talked about old times. Kaoru, who sat just beside him, nudged his twin quietly. "Are you alright?" He asked gently.

"It irritates me seeing them talk," Hikaru said through his teeth, "Don't you get irritated too? That part of Haruhi we never knew..." He trailed off as he buried his head under his hands on the table.

Kaoru nodded even though Hikaru couldn't see it. Even though they grew up together, during their middle school days, they were separated from Haruhi because of their parents' work. And what was surprising was when they learnt that Haruhi studied in a public middle school. When they met in Ouran once again, they could see that their Haruhi had changed so much. She had seen the life outside of their sheltered ones... A world which they could not enter...

"But it seems like he's an important friend of hers," Kaoru murmured, seeing Haruhi laugh freely.

"They're talking about things I can't understand." Hikaru muttered.

"Well, it can't be helped now, can it?" Kaoru said gently.

"You confessed to her?!"

Kaoru and Hikaru jumped when they heard Tamaki shout it out. Hikaru sat up straight as he turned around to see a blushing Arai scratching the back of his head as Tamaki had his hands on top of their table. Hikaru looked to see Haruhi's reaction.

Blank.

Haruhi was as shocked at the revelation as everyone else. "Wh— When—" Haruhi stuttered, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

Arai shook his head as he waved off Tamaki's curious eyes. "It's not something I want to talk about now. It's already part of the past. Fujioka-san already rejected me, so there's nothing to it anymore."

"Arai-kun," Honey said cutely, walking to where Arai sat, "What did you like about Haru-chan?"

"Eh?" Arai blushed at the sudden question.

"Knowing her," Kyouya said with a glint in his eyes as he typed away on his laptop, "You must've confessed seriously to her and then she blew you off with a joke."

Haruhi had nothing to say at the high possibility of that happening.

"Like I said," Arai said with a nervous smile, "That was all in the past."

"Then let it stay there," Hikaru suddenly spoke.

Everyone turned to Hikaru's direction. Kaoru squeezed Hikaru's arm in order to restrain him, but Hikaru just brushed Kaoru's arm off. "What's the point of saying something that's already in the past? Haruhi didn't even take you seriously, so you have no right to act like you two are close. You're just someone from the past for her, don't think that talking to her would make her change her feelings and suddenly develop—"

A strong and loud resounding slap echoed into the room as Haruhi quickly trudged towards Hikaru and slapped him across the face with a glare directed towards him. Hikaru turned to Haruhi with a shocked expression.

"I warned you," Kaoru quietly murmured to his older brother.

"Shut up," Hikaru growled to him, and then he stood up and looked down at Haruhi who was still glaring at him, "I thought we were your friends! Why should you need anyone else!?" He shouted at her face as he walked away from her, running towards his designated room.

Kaoru murmured an apology as he ran to follow his twin. Haruhi stood still as she looked at her hand which had just slapped Hikaru. Never... she had never so much as lifted a hand against any of the twins in the past... But, she just couldn't sit still and let Hikaru talk about her friend that way.

She clenched her hand close in regret. _I've already hurt Hikaru's feelings... and now... by doing this..._

.

.

.

Kaoru knocked on the door of their room and entered quietly. He saw his twin sitting on their queen sized bed, his eyes cast downwards as a hand held his cheek which Haruhi had just slapped.

"You went overboard," Kaoru said gently as he closed the door behind him.

"You were irritated too..." Hikaru grumbled, not looking up to face Kaoru.

Kaoru sighed as he sat beside Hikaru on the bed, "I was, but you have to control your emotions better than this." He said.

"Haruhi never raised a hand against us,"

"You deserved it."

"Was it so wrong to speak what I truly thought of?" Hikaru finally looked at his brother, letting his hand fall onto his side, making a red mark across his cheek evident.

Kaoru sighed patiently at his immature brother, "Hikaru, this is Haruhi we're talking about. She walks the path she decides on. You had no right to say what you did at all. I'm her boyfriend, yet I didn't say a thing. Get a grip on yourself."

Hikaru groaned frustratedly, "Doesn't it bother you? That side of Haruhi which we will never be able to know? The years we're lost—"

"That's life Hikaru," Kaoru interrupted gently, "And now, don't you think you should apologize to Arai-san?"

"Like hell I would," Hikaru said, laying on their bed.

* * *

.

.

.

"I'm really sorry about what happened earlier," Haruhi apologized as she saw her old time friend out of the villa.

Arai smiled easily, "It's alright, they _are _your childhood friends after all. They must've missed the times you weren't together."

Haruhi smiled back too, "Maybe," She agreed.

"See you again Arai-kun," Honey smiled cheerfully as he stood by Haruhi's side, hugging his stuffed toy.

Arai smiled at Honey and then at the rest of the Host Club who stood just behind Haruhi to see him off. "I'll see you guys too, thanks."

"Hey,"

Haruhi and the rest turned around at the new voice. Hikaru scratched the back of his head with a guilty expression as he walked in front of Arai.

"I'm sorry about earlier, that was too immature," Hikaru said in a low voice as he looked at Arai in the eye.

"It's no problem man," Arai grinned, patting Hikaru's shoulder as a sign of forgiveness. "I'll see you sometime too." Then Arai went on his bike and waved to the group as he paddled along his way.

"You're surprisingly being mature," Tamaki murmured, beholding the eldest of the twins that tends to be immature.

"So, why are you dressed up as Hikaru, Kaoru?" Haruhi asked in a slightly irritated tone though her face only had a blank expression.

"What!?" Honey and Tamaki reacted in surprise as Kyouya and Takahashi looked on without a hint of surprise.

Kaoru scratched his cheeks lightly as he looked at Haruhi's blank expression. Knowing that look so well, Haruhi must not have forgiven his twin yet. "You're sharp as always, Haruhi. We can't fool you at all."

_You already did._ Haruhi thought sadly to herself.

"Haruhi," Kaoru smiled a big smile as he looked at Haruhi, "Let's go on a date tomorrow!" He said excitedly

* * *

.

.

.

"So, why are you here this time?" Haruhi asked, slightly irritated as she looked at Hikaru, who stood at the meeting place instead of Kaoru.

"He has a cold," Hikaru answered shortly, unable to look at Haruhi in the eye. It was their first time to be alone again after a long time. _Damn that Kaoru, what the hell is he thinking? Feigning a cold. If it wasn't for the fact that I owe him, I would've called his bluff._

Haruhi sighed as she turned around, "If that's the case, then there's no helping it. Since we're already here, might as well look around."

_So she _is_ still irritated. _Hikaru groaned silently as he followed Haruhi from behind as she started to walk. _I want to make up already, but there's no damn way I will after she slapped me like that._

He stopped when Haruhi suddenly stopped walking, "What—"

"I heard that the ice cream here is pretty famous." Haruhi said, turning to the small stand at her left and buying an ice cream. Hikaru followed Haruhi with slight irritation. _She just wants to eat ice cream?  
_

"Here," Haruhi said, turning around the give Hikaru a taste.

"I'll just buy myself another one," Hikaru sighed. _Trust Haruhi for acting without thinking. Did she even think of the fact that if I lick that ice cream and she did so in turn, that it would be an indirect kiss? You have a boyfriend now for crying out loud._

"You don't have to, it's not like I can finish all of this," Haruhi insisted.

Hikaru groaned at Haruhi's cluelessness. "Damn it Haruhi," He sighed, "Can't you use your head for a second? Are you trying to tease me or something? Were you making fun of the fact that I confessed to you?"

Haruhi flinched at Hikaru's sudden accusation. She hadn't thought about Hikaru's confession anymore except the fact that she wanted to make up with him after she slapped him, but the reminder of Hikaru's confession suddenly made her blush.

"I'm not," Haruhi murmured.

"Then _please_," Hikaru said in an exasperated way, "Be mindful about the way you act. We're not kids anymore."

Haruhi stayed silent for a while as Hikaru's words barely registered her mind. The only thing making her head turn was the mention of Hikaru's confession.

Taking Haruhi's silence as her being shock at his sudden outburst, Hikaru immediately tried to calm his irritation. _He likes Kaoru, how was she suppose to respond to your confession in the first place, you idiot? _He reprimanded himself. "Sorry." Hikaru mumbled, "You should just forget the fact that I confessed to you."

Haruhi was surprised at Hikaru's statement, "Hika—"

"Don't tell Kaoru about it too." Hikaru said, turning around and walking away.

Haruhi wanted to follow him, but her legs wouldn't move. She couldn't move at all. She wanted to tell him the truth, her mistake... but Kaoru's cheerful face suddenly flashed across her mind and she just couldn't bare seeing him sad because of her. Her two precious childhood friends... Was she really meant to hurt them?

Suddenly a distant clap of thunder was heard.

Haruhi's eyes widen as turned to look at the sky. Fat dark clouds were almost approaching. She turned to the direction where Hikaru went to, but he was nowhere to be found as he probably blended into the crowd. "Hikaru," She murmured. She flinched when she heard another clap of thunder and accidentally dropped her ice cream.

.

.

.

Suou Tamaki paced restlessly as he paced around the room, he glanced outside the balcony and saw that it was already complete darkness outside.

"Tama-chan, what are you getting so worked up about?" Honey asked, sitting on a couch watching the blonde paced around in a figure eight.

"He probably knows about Haruhi's phobia," Kaoru sighed, leaning his head on the headrest of the chair he sat on as he stared worriedly at the darkness outside too.

"Haru-chan's phobia?" Honey echoed.

Suddenly Kaoru's phone rang, he jumped as he reached for his phone inside his pocket. "Must be Hikaru asking us to pick them up," Kaoru said, seeing the curious eyes the members shot him with. He flipped his phone open and answered, confirming that it was indeed his older brother. Through the conversation, Kaoru's eyes widen. "What?! You got separated from her?"

Tamaki immediately strode towards Kaoru and grabbed the phone. "You idiot!" He shouted on the phone, "Just shut up and go back to look for her! What kind of a childhood friend are you!? You should've known from the start that Haruhi is scared of thunderstorms right!? If you forgot that simple fact, you don't have the right to call yourself her childhood friend! Don't come back until you find her!" Then he flipped the phone shut immediately.

"Well said," Kaoru said calmly, taking the phone from Tamaki.

"Wow Tama-chan," Honey said, clearly impressed.

Kyouya sighed as he looked at Tamaki with a chastising look, "Speaking of rights, I don't think you had a right to be that worried about her since her boyfriend is here, and he was the one supposed to be enraged over Hikaru's action."

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Tamaki immediately apologized, realizing that Kyouya was indeed right, but he just couldn't help himself.

"It's okay," Kaoru said easily, giving him a small smile, "I couldn't have said it any better." _That was the push that Hikaru might've need._

"In the first place Kao-chan, shouldn't you be the one on a date with Haru-chan since she's your girlfriend?" Honey pointed out curiously.

"I have my reasons," Kaoru murmured, looking outside the window again as he saw a flash of lightning outside. He clenched his fists, "I hope he finds her soon."

* * *

.

.

.

Hikaru ran around town in search for Haruhi as soon as he shut his phone. _Damn it! _He screamed inside his head loudly. He was irritated. He was irritated the someone else had to tell him about Haruhi's phobia, that someone else had to _remind_ him about it. The years spent apart from Haruhi had made him forget about her phobia.

"Where are you, damn it." Hikaru said aloud to no one in particular as he ran in the pouring rain, not minding that his clothes were getting soaked through. The only thought in his mind was to find Haruhi as soon as possible. _Why didn't you call me?__ Oh, right, I was busy being an idiot._ He groaned, remembering that he had received several missed calls from Haruhi earlier, but he was too irritated to pick it up.

Hikaru tried to call her phone once again, but no one was picking up at the other end. He suddenly remembered how Haruhi was like when they were kids... Whenever she heard the sound of thunder, she got scared to the point that she couldn't even move. Hikaru grounded his teeth together in self hatred. How could he have left her alone like that?

Suddenly, a chapel caught his attention as he was running. He saw that the door were slightly opened, and that the dry and covered entrance of the chapel was wet. He guessed that Haruhi must've chosen to take shelter inside.

He slowly entered the chapel and took in the dark surrounding. He suddenly heard someone squeak in fright as another clap of thunder was heard. Hikaru felt his heart clenching inside his chest when he heard someone sobbing softly.

"Haruhi," Hikaru called out gently as he walked into the chapel, looking carefully at the pews in search for his childhood friend. When he was nearing the altar and still unable to find her, he guessed that she was probably hiding underneath the altar table.

The sight in front of Hikaru made his heart hurt even more, he couldn't stop the guilt overflowing from inside him. There, he saw his childhood friend crouched under the table, her eyes closed tightly as she had her hands covering her ears.

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes when she felt someone watching her, she looked up and relief was evident in her scared eyes as she saw him. "Hika—" She gasped when thunder suddenly resounded inside the chapel, she closed her eyes tightly once more, still having her hands over her ears.

Hikaru unclenched the hands he unconsciously clenched as he pulled the table cloth of the altar table and placed it over Haruhi's wet and shivering form. He sat beside her slowly and tried to pry her cold hands away from her ears. As he successfully did so, Hikaru placed his headphones, which was around his neck the whole time, over Haruhi's ears as he played loud music on them.

Haruhi opened her eyes in surprise at the suddenly music playing in her ears.

Hikaru placed an arm over Haruhi as he murmured, "Sorry," He apologized, "For leaving you all alone and for putting my own selfishness first."

"Hikaru..." Haruhi murmured, leaning her head on Hikaru's chest as he pulled her towards him.

"Sorry..."

"Thank you... Hikaru." She said as she closed her eyes with ease, feeling her companion's warmth and thrumming heartbeat.

"I'm sorry," Hikaru repeated. _Sorry... I told you I love you yet I've nothing to prove those feelings to you... I've been selfish... I really have no right to be here, forgetting about something so important..._

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: Please review!


	3. It Hurts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

Chapter 3 — It Hurts

.

.

.

Hikaru blinked.

He groaned when he felt that his body was sore all over, most especially the left part of his body. He tried to move in order to stretch, but then he suddenly felt a warm weight beside him. He looked down and almost felt his heart stop when he saw Haruhi's sleeping face.

The earlier event started coming back to him as he recalled that they were inside a chapel. They weren't able to leave immediately because of the merciless rain.

Hikaru carefully moved himself away from Haruhi as he leaned her body onto the table.

Haruhi merely moved her head to face the other side as Hikaru moved her, but she still stayed asleep nonetheless. Hikaru couldn't help himself as he touched her cheek, seeing the remnants of her tears. "Sorry," He murmured softly as he stood up.

He went outside and saw that it was early in the morning. Hikaru stretched his sore muscles. "Crap," He muttered to himself, "We've spent the whole night together. Milord's going to kill me. And her boyfriend..." He trailed off as the truth is once again shoved into his face. He can never get over the fact that the girl he loves is already taken... by his other half no less.

He sighed as he looked up at the clear blue sky. He suddenly remembered Tamaki's angry words. _How the hell did he even know about Haruhi's phobia? The only people that knows about it is me and Kaoru__— her childhood friends. Well I suck, since I actually forgot about it._ Hikaru was busily reprimanding himself silently when he heard light footsteps behind him.

He turned around to see Haruhi rubbing her tired eyes as she walked towards him, his large headphones were now resting on her shoulders as she held his ipod on one hand.

_Man, why does she have to be so damn cute? _Hikaru growled.

"Did you sleep well?" Hikaru asked as he took his headphones and iPod from her as she passed them to him.

"Mn," Haruhi answered sleepily, she squinted her eyes close for a minute as she tried to adjust to the bright sunlight outside.

"Maybe you should continue sleeping, I'll just have a car pick us up." Hikaru said as he reached into his pocket for his cell phone.

Haruhi shook her head lightly, "We've intruded enough inside the chapel. Besides, I'm sure everyone is worried about us."

Hikaru groaned as he imagined a particular annoying blonde person who is sure to be worried out of his wits. He dialed his younger brother's number and turned away from Haruhi as he waited for him to pick up.

"Sorry," Haruhi murmured as Hikaru waited.

Hikaru was surprised by her sudden apology as he turned back to face her, the phone still on his ear.

"I want to apologize...properly. Mostly about Kaoru." Haruhi said, her honest gaze never faltering from his.

Hikaru felt his chest clenching as she mentioned his twin brother. "Ah that," He tried to say nonchalantly, "There's nothing to apologize for. Instead, I'm the one who should do that. I never realized your feelings for Kaoru, and now I've burdened you after my confession."

Haruhi's eyes widen at Hikaru's obviously misled conclusion. She was about to protest when Hikaru's attention was suddenly on his phone conversation.

"HIKARU!" A loud wailing and familiar voice was heard on the other end. The volume made Hikaru put his phone in an arm's length as he winced at his probably damaged ear. "HAVE YOU TOUCHED OUR PRECIOUS HARUHI YOU PERVERT!? DON'T MOVE! I'LL BE THERE IN TEN SECONDS!"

"Hey, isn't this Kaoru's_—" _Before Hikaru could say anymore the other end had already disconnected. Hikaru scratched his cheek in irritation. "He'll be here, does he even know where we are?" He muttered irritably.

"Hikaru," Haruhi said softly.

Hikaru looked at Haruhi and remembered what he had said before the blonde idiot answered for his brother. "I'm serious. You don't have to think about it anymore."

Haruhi sighed deeply as she got a feeling that he wasn't going to listen to anything she has to say. "Do I get to have a say with what _I _want?" She asked, a hint of annoyance of her tone.

Hikaru watched her, suddenly surprise at her change of tone. "Wha_—"_

"HARUHI!" A familiar voice shouted.

Haruhi stiffened as Hikaru had an expression of annoyance all over his face once again, "He's fast." He muttered.

* * *

.

.

.

As soon as they reached the villa via a taxi that Tamaki had flagged, they saw that everyone was outside waiting for them. Haruhi was the first one to step out of the cab.

"Haru-chan, were you hurt?" Honey asked sweetly as he looked up at his kohai.

"No, I'm fine." Haruhi smiled reassuringly.

"Haruhi."

Haruhi looked up and saw Kaoru standing by the doorway, the unmistakable worry all over his face as he looked at her. Slowly, Kaoru opened his arms and Haruhi couldn't help but let her feet move against her will as she ran and hugged him.

Kaoru patted her head gently. "Sorry for not being there. We weren't expecting a thunderstorm after all." Kaoru murmured.

Haruhi shook her head, "It's okay."

Hikaru stood stiffly where he stood as the cab left. It was actually a natural sight for him to see Haruhi and Kaoru hugging, most especially when her phobia was triggered. After all, when they were kids, Kaoru was the one who knew what to do when Haruhi was frightened. But... for some reason, this time around hurt a lot.

He realized that he had not actually done much for Haruhi when they were kids... It was always Kaoru.

.

.

.

"So why did you do it?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru entered their shared bedroom, he was standing by the veranda as he pretended to look through a booklet.

"I didn't do anything." Kaoru simply stated as he sat by their bed, he watched his older brother walk in front of him.

"I'm calling your bluff," Hikaru said, tossing the booklet across their bed. "Why'd you act sick yesterday?"

"Eh?" Kaoru said innocently, "I wasn't acting. I just recovered quickly,"

"Shut up!" Hikaru banged the wall beside him in clear annoyance as he glared at Kaoru, "Are you trying to test me? Quit pushing me around!"

"Unless you actually chase her, I doubt you'd be satisfied." His younger brother said calmly as he leaned back onto their bed.

"Satisfied about what!? This isn't supposed to be about me!" Hikaru said frustratedly as he clenched his fist, which was on the wall, close.

"Of course not," Koaru looked up at his twin with a weird look, "Don't get too ahead of yourself. This is about Haruhi."

"Wha—" Hikaru stopped for a moment, confused at what Kaoru meant. "If this is about Haruhi, then you really shouldn't push me to chase her. I'd only hurt her," He dropped his hand to his side as he looked away from the identical face in front of him, "She already chose you. You're happy, she's happy, that's all that really matters."

"Stop that crap," Kaoru muttered.

"Kaoru—"

Kaoru suddenly stood up and pushed Hikaru back with both of his hands. Hikaru hit his back hard onto the wall behind him. "Wake up Hikaru!" He suddenly burst out, "We're no longer kids! My happiness, her happiness— That's a load of crap! _Our_ happiness doesn't mean _your_ happiness. You have your own! Dammit," Kaoru turned away from Hikaru in frustration, "I've had enough!"

"What are you talking about?!" Hikaru shouted back, trying to grab Kaoru's arm. But Kaoru just dodged it every time. "I won't understand unless you talk!"

Kaoru turned around and glared at Hikaru, "Enough," Kaoru said crisply, "If you have no plans on chasing her, don't meddle into our business anymore. This time, I'll be the one fully taking care of Haruhi, her business is no longer a part of yours."

With that said, Kaoru stormed out of the room.

Hikaru suddenly felt his knees weaken as he dropped onto their bed as he stared in shock at the closed door. Yes, they'd have their fight from time to time, but this was the first time Kaoru actually blew up in one of their fights ever since they entered middle school.

He gripped the sheets around him.

"Chase her, not to chase her," Hikaru murmured to himself, "Are you an idiot Kaoru? You're not suppose to give others a chance to take the girl you love."

* * *

.

.

.

"Hi," Haruhi said in a small voice as she entered the Ouran High School Host Club's room.

"Ah, Haru-chan!" Honey, who was carrying his bunny, beamed at her as she closed the door behind her. The club room was relatively peaceful since club hours hasn't started yet. "If you're looking for Kao-chan, he isn't here yet."

"Oh," Haruhi answered neutrally. She looked around the room once again and made an eye contact with Hikaru, who was standing with his back leaning onto the window.

Hikaru offered her a small smile and Haruhi felt her heart skip a beat. She saw him give her a small wave and opened his mouth, but before he could say a word, someone suddenly covered her eyes from behind.

"Haruhi!" A cheerful voice spoke.

Haruhi forced out a laughter, "Kaoru, you scared me."

She felt herself being turned around as the hands let her go. She was face to face with Kaoru. "Come on," He smiled, "Let's go have lunch." He pulled her arm.

"What about Hikaru?" Haruhi asked, trying to look back at where Hikaru stood.

"Don't mind him," Kaoru answered, "From now on, he's not hanging out with us anymore."

Haruhi let herself get pulled by Kaoru as he said that. Did they have a fight again? She was about to look back at Hikaru when Kaoru tugged her out of the room. As the door closed behind them, Haruhi planted her feet on the ground.

"Are you two fighting again?" Haruhi asked as she waited for Kaoru to turn and look at her.

"Don't mind us. This isn't something you should concern yourself with." He still didn't look at her, but he let go of her arm.

"You two are my precious childhood friends—"

"That's not how we are anymore," Kaoru interrupted gently as he finally looked at her, a sad expression on his face, "Haruhi, you're my girlfriend now. Things are different than before. You can't divide your time and attention equally between us. It's not fair for me."

"But Hikaru's your other half, you need him by your side. Because he is what makes you who you are and vise versa."

"What I'm concerned about right now is you."

Haruhi felt her heart jump at Kaoru's serious statement. "Me?" _Does he know? My true feelings..._

"You have to stay by my side because I know you better. Remember that incident just two days ago? He didn't even know that you need a gently pat on your head to help you calm down when there's a thunderstorm. You should've seen yourself when you back!"

"Why are you getting angry?" Haruhi asked calmly, noting that his voice was slowly rising.

"I'm frustrated at him," Kaoru ground his teeth, trying to calm down. "What he feels for—" He suddenly cut himself off.

"Feels for what?"

Kaoru shook his head, "As a childhood friend, he doesn't know you well enough."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Haruhi asked.

Kaoru frowned and then sighed. "Hikaru feels the same way I feel for you. He likes you too Haruhi. Knowing that fact, whenever he tries to talk to you or tries to get close to you, I get jealous." He admitted.

Haruhi's heart pounded as Kaoru revealed Hikaru's feelings, despite the fact that she already knew about it. She felt her heart clenching at the knowledge that Kaoru is now aware of Hikaru's feelings for her.

"Is this why you two are fighting again?" Guilt seeped onto her voice.

"It can't be helped." Kaoru sighed, "We _are_ twins after all... We're just too alike."

Haruhi stood speechlessly.

"For me," Kaoru half-pleaded, "Just avoid him. I don't want our relationship to end or become jeopardized just because of Hikaru's feelings."

Haruhi nodded numbly. She couldn't do anything anyway. She had decided that she didn't want to hurt Kaoru too since she already hurt Hikaru. This was for the best wasn't it?

"Thanks," Kaoru said in relief. He swiftly bent down and kissed Haruhi's cheek.

.

But it was hard for Haruhi.

Even though she tries to forget her feelings for Hikaru, she couldn't help but think back at that thunderstorm night in the chapel. When Hikaru came for her, relief washed all over her. She fell more in love with him as he stayed by her side... He may not have known what she needed, but she found a bit of comfort in his arms that time.

What's harder was the fact that because she and Kaoru were now avoiding him, he was always alone. Whenever they cross paths, whenever they were about to exchange a few words, Kaoru would always appear with perfect timing and whisk her away from Hikaru.

Kaoru always managed to diverge her thoughts whenever she mentions of visiting their mansion and whenever she asks anything about Hikaru.

But this time, seeing Hikaru eating alone at the lunchroom, Haruhi couldn't help herself anymore.

"Aren't we being childish?" Haruhi asked Kaoru.

"About what?"

"You know that aside from us, Hikaru doesn't really have anybody else anymore."

"Haruhi," Kaoru sighed, "Just leave him be, he'll grow up."

Haruhi bit her lower lip and then chose to stand up.

"Don't." Kaoru said monotonously.

"You're brothers, you're twins. You need each other." Haruhi tried to reason.

"I'm fine as long as I have you."

"Hikaru isn't doing so well." She arranged her tray as she prepared to leave the table.

"Don't." Kaoru repeated, "Haruhi, if you leave this table, we're breaking up."

"Just for that?" Haruhi asked incredulously.

"Because it just goes to say that you're choosing Hikaru over me."

Haruhi shook her head in disbelief. She never expected that Kaoru would act this way— like a childish brat. She's expect something like this from Hikaru, but never from the reasonable and mature-thinking Kaoru.

"You're going way too far with this." Haruhi spoke, carrying her tray and leaving the table.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: Last chapter up next :)

Don't forget to follow me on twitter at ayamiko_95~! Fanfiction updates or teasers are available there. Tweets of my favorite manga or anime lines will be there too~


End file.
